Harry Potter et la flamme cachée
by Florelle15
Summary: La nouvelle fic sera bientôt sous le nom de Harry Potter et les découverts d'une guerre
1. STOP je reprend tout depuis le début dan...

Je vais faire une nouvelle fanfiction. Elle s'appellera « Harry Potter et les découvertes d'une guerre ». Je me suis rendue compte que celle que j'avais commencé n'était pas assez structurée et en plus, j'avais oublié plein de trucs importants. Voilà. Je reprendrais plein de morceaux de celle- ci donc ce sera à peu près la même. 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Au Terrier

Chapitre 1 : Au Terrier  
  
Décidément, les Dursley devenaient « vivables », grâce à Fol Œil. Harry avait reçu des lettres de Ron et Hermione. Ron lui promettait qu'il l'inviterait bientôt et Hermione espérait leur prochaine rencontre. Il y avait plus de nouvelles dans leurs lettres, mais Harry n'en était pas plus comblé. Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de leur raconter la prophétie, et se sentait coupable à chaque lettre. Mais, il se dit qu'il le ferait à leur rentrée à Poudlard et son sentiment de culpabilité disparaissait. Harry regarda avec envie le calendrier accroché au mur. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, il rentrerait au vieux château qui était de venu sa véritable maison. Il était heureux à l'idée de revoir Ron et Hermione mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait qu'il ne serait jamais comme les autres. Il resterait quelqu'un à part, quelqu'un marqué, avec une destinée toute tracée. C'était mourir ou tuer. Il devait anéantir Voldemort ou Voldemort le tuerait.  
  
Depuis quelques semaines, il avait enfin la réponse qu'il se posait depuis 5 ans, dès qu'il su qu'il était un sorcier, « Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il voulut le tuer quand il était un bébé ?» et maintenant, il regrettait de se l'être posée. Maintenant qu'il savait, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Un duel final, la mort. Mais pourquoi pas après tout ?  
  
A cause de Dumbledore, se dit-il. C'est vrai que Dumbledore avait passé ces dernières années à tout faire pour le maintenir en vie. Mais, s'il mourrait, il accomplirait son désir le plus cher au monde : revoir Sirius, entendre à nouveau ce rire si semblable à un aboiement, sentir sa main serrer son épaule pour lui redonner du courage, revoir ce chien noir aussi gros qu'un ours,... Harry regarda distraitement par la fenêtre. C'était là, sur ce trottoir, qu'il avait vu Sirius pour la première fois, il y a 3 ans.  
  
Ne pense plus à ça, dit-il à haute voix. Étrangement, il y a un an, il pensait exactement la même chose, mais à propos de Cédric...  
  
« À TABLE ! » hurla tante Pétunia.  
  
Harry ne se pressa pas. Il n'avait pas tellement faim. En plus, il avait encore la moitié d'une énorme boîte remplie de chocolats de chez Honeydukes. C'est Fred et George qui l'avait envoyée. Ils voulaient remercier Harry qui avait financé leur magasin de farces et attrapes, qui marchait très bien d'ailleurs, d'après leur lettre.  
  
« DESCEND IMMÉDIATEMENT !!!»  
  
Apparemment, l'Oncle Vernon n'était pas très joyeux aujourd'hui, pensa Harry. Harry descendit les escaliers quand même. L'oncle tenait une lettre en parchemin dans sa grosse main violacée.  
  
« QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? » cria-t-il à Harry.  
  
- Je pense que c'est du parchemin, répondit Harry le plus calmement du monde.  
  
- NE JOUE PAS AU PLUS MALIN AVEC MOI COMME CA OU SINON...  
  
- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me mettre dehors ? Ah oui ! J'avais « oublié », vous ne pouvez pas ! M'empêcher d'écrire à mes amis ? Mais non, vous ne pouvez pas non plus ! Quelle sera ma punition ? Manger à ma faim ? Avoir le droit de regarder la télévision ?  
  
- Partir. Répondit l'oncle Vernon avec un horrible sourire.  
  
- QUOI ?  
  
- Partir, répéta-t-il.  
  
- Mais... où ?  
  
- Chez ces rouquins, je viens de recevoir une lettre par la poste de la part du vieux fou qui t'a, contre tous nos espoirs, amené et fait rester ici.  
  
- Il s'appelle Dumbledore, rugit Harry qui sentait une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Et quand est-ce que je pourrais ENFIN sortir d'ici ?  
  
- Tout de suite, répondit une voix venant du salon.  
  
Harry s'y rua et y découvrit Mr Weasley, Fred, George et Ron. Il sauta de joie et 5 minutes plus tard, sa valise était prête. Mr Weasley lui expliqua qu'il préférait voyager en Portoloin, ce qui était plus sage pour Harry : la poudre de cheminette avait fracassé tout le salon des Dursley l'année dernière. Harry toucha la prise électrique servant de Portoloin. Arthur Weasley compta 1, 2, 3 et Harry sentit cette sensation familière d'un crochet s'accrochant à son nombril, puis tout le salon des Dursley tournoyer autour de lui.  
  
Lorsqu'ils atterrirent au Terrier, Hedwige n'était visiblement pas contente de ce trajet. Harry vit à peine la cuisine du Terrier. Molly l'avait déjà dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer en répétant « Tu es sain et sauf, j'ai eu SI peur ». Quand Harry pu enfin sortir de cette étreinte, il aperçut que la famille Weasley était au complet, même Percy. Arthur lui expliqua :  
  
« La maison Black ne peut plus servir de quartier général, étant donné que Sirius est... enfin, maintenant, la maison revient à sa sœur, Narcissa, et donc aux Malefoys, dit il avec une grimace. Il voulait sans doute te la léguer, bien entendu, mais comme il n'a pas pu le dire,...  
  
- Je comprends, dit simplement Harry avec une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.  
  
Un silence gênant s'installa. Ron l'interrompit :  
  
« Viens Harry, on va monter tes affaires. »  
  
Ils montèrent à deux dans la chambre de Ron. Harry, ne voulant pas démarrer la conversation à propos de Sirius, s'étonna de la présence de Percy.  
  
« Percy et papa se sont réconciliés au bureau, quand Fudge a porté un toast à ceux qui avait été fidèles à Dumbledore. Percy s'est excusé et papa a immédiatement transplané pour annoncer la nouvelle à maman tellement il était heureux. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Maman, ses 45 ans, c'est pour ça que tout le monde est là. Hermione arrivera plus tard, vers 6 heures. »  
  
Harry et Ron descendirent aider la famille à mettre la table. Quand Hermione arriva, elle serra Harry aussi fort que Mrs Weasley l'avait fait. Le dîner fut excellent. Cela faisait une éternité qu'Harry n'avait pas mangé autant ! Harry alla se coucher en paix, cette nuit là. Le succulent dîner avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses malheurs.  
  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il découvrit une pile de cadeaux au pied de sa couchette. Il mit ses lunettes et vit que Ron était toujours endormi à côté de lui. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'était neuf heures du matin. Il se demanda pourquoi il y avait des cadeaux au pied de son lit, on était pas Noël, si ? Il avait donc oublié de donner des cadeaux à tous ses amis ? Mais non, il faisait chaud ici, c'est l'été et l'année de Poudlard n'avait pas encore commencé !  
  
Harry chercha vainement quel jour il était quand il comprit enfin que c'était son anniversaire ! Il se demanda comment il avait pu oublier son anniversaire ! Il commença à déballer avidement ses paquets. Le premier était d'Hagrid.  
  
« Cher Harry, j'espère que tu vas bien. Bon anniversaire ! Je suis en vacances avec Olympe. Ne le répète à personne mais j'ai l'intention de la demander en mariage ! J'espère que ça va marcher ! Je t'en dirais des nouvelles ! Pour ton cadeau, j'ai eu du mal à en trouver un : les goûts français sont si bizarres ! J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même. Hagrid. »  
  
Harry déballa l'emballage et y découvrit un chapeau bleu blanc rouge avec écrit dessus « I love France ». Le deuxième cadeau était d'Hermione et de Ron  
  
« Harry, j'espère que tu as bien dormi. Bon anniversaire ! On s'est mis ensemble pour t'offrir un plus gros cadeau. J'espère que tu aimes. »  
  
C'était un objet bizarre, tout tordu et d'une couleur or vieilli.  
  
« C'est un Bodaz, un détecteur de personne. Tu lui dis le nom de la personne que tu veux voir et tu auras une petite carte pour savoir où il se trouve et une petite image de la personne pour voir ce qu'elle fait. Mais attention, elle ne marche que 2 fois sur une journée. »  
  
Harry était très content de ce cadeau. Il était beaucoup plus satisfaisant que celui de Hagrid ! Il dit tout bas « Harry Potter » pour l'essayer. Il vit une petite carte du Terrier avec un petit point en rouge qui clignotait dans la chambre de Ron. Il vit aussi une petite télévision où il se voyait regarder le Bodaz.  
  
Un hibou grand duc s'engouffra dans la chambre par la lucarne. Il déposa deux lettres : une aux pieds de Harry et une autre aux pieds de Ron, puis il repartit avec d'autres lettres dans son bec. Il décacheta la lettre qui venait de Poudlard et lut l'habituelle lettre qui annonçait que le début des cours le 1er septembre à Poudlard. Il vit une autre feuille de papier dans l'enveloppe. Il su immédiatement que c'était le résultat de ses BUSEs. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la lettre.  
  
« Cher Mr Potter, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer les résultats de vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie. Vous serez informé le 1er septembre des cours que vous devrez abandonner, et ceux qui vous seront proposés. Je vous prie d'agréer, Mr Potter à mes sentiments distingués. Minerva Mac Gonagall, Directrice adjointe. Théorie des Enchantements : Efforts exceptionnels Pratique d'Enchantements : Efforts exceptionnels Théorie de Métamorphose : Efforts exceptionnels Pratique de Métamorphose : Efforts exceptionnels  
  
Pour l'instant, Harry avait des notes pouvant le faire devenir auror !  
  
Pratique de Botanique : Acceptable  
  
Ca allait encore, du moment qu'il passait !  
  
Théorie de défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal  
  
Whaouh !  
  
Pratique de défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal  
  
Re-Whaouh !  
  
Théorie de Potions (la fin de ses ambitions d'auror arrivait) : Efforts exceptionnels  
  
Quoi ?????????????????? Comment était-ce possible ???????  
  
Pratique de potions : Optimal  
  
C'est impossible !!!!! Il avait toujours était nul en potions et avait rarement au dessus de piètre ! Même quand il avait piètre il était content que Rogue ne lui ait pas mis un zéro ou un D de désolant ! Il en était même arrivé à la conclusion que le T (comme Troll ) n'existait pas car ou sinon il l'aurait déjà eu ! Il vérifia le nom sur l'enveloppe (au cas où l'enveloppe était pour Hermione) et c'était bien écrit Harry Potter, dans la chambre de Ronald Weasley, Le Terrier.  
  
Il continua sa lecture, se demandant quelles autres surprises il allait avoir.  
  
Pratique de Soins aux créatures magiques : Optimal  
  
Il avait tellement travaillé pour prouver que Hagrid était un bon prof qu'il n'en fut presque pas étonné.  
  
Théorie d'Astronomie : Acceptable Pratique d'Astronomie : Piètre  
  
Harry n'avait réussit à remplir que les deux tiers de sa carte, vu que Ombrage avait voulu capturer Hagrid ce jour là. Tremblant de rage en repensant à ce mauvais souvenir, il lut la suite.  
  
Pratique de Divination : Désolant  
  
Pas étonnant ! Il avait inventé la plus part !  
  
Théorie d'histoire de la magie : Désolant  
  
Il n'avait pas pu répondre à la fin du questionnaire à cause de la vision que Voldemort lui avait imposé, Voldemort qui, non content d'avoir déjà tué ses parents, se rendit responsable de la dernière personne au monde qui les représentait : Sirius. Harry sentait une haine pour Voldemort monter en lui, palpiter dans ses veines, avec une terrible envie de vengeance de faire mourir Voldemort des dizaines, des centaines et des milliers de fois de le faire souffrir, de l'entendre hurler grâce et de lui faire payer tous ses crimes et ceux que ses mangemorts ont fait. Il se promit de venger ses parents et son parrain coûte que coûte et de vendre sa vie s'il le fallait mais punir Voldemort à tel point que plus personne n'osera faire le centième de ce qu'il a fait.  
  
Interrompant son rêve vengeur, Ron bailla bruyamment.  
  
« 'Jour Harry ! Bon Anniversaire !  
  
Merci. Et merci pour le cadeau, il est magnifique !  
  
De rien. Bien dormi ?  
  
A peu près oui. Au fait, tu as reçu une lettre »  
  
Harry lui lança la lettre de Poudlard et attendit les résultats de Ron. Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes résultats, à part en soins aux créatures magiques, où Ron avait eu Efforts exceptionnels et en Histoire de la magie, où il avait eu Piètre. Ron s'inquiétât :  
  
« Tu crois qu'on pourra devenir Aurors ?  
  
Tous nos résultats sont bons pour sauf en potions. Rogue veut optimal et nous on a efforts exceptionnels et optimal.  
  
En plus ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte de nous prendre, il était trop content qu'il soit enfin débarrassé de nous.  
  
Si on n'en avait pas besoin pour devenir Auror, j'aurait été ravi d'arrêter les potions crois moi !  
  
Pareil pour moi.  
  
Je meurs de faim ! Pas toi ?  
  
Si. On descend ? Maman a préparé plein de trucs.  
  
Comment tu le sais ?  
  
Je me suis réveillé pendant la nuit pour aller aux toilettes et j'ai failli me faire égorgé par un couteau qui faisait le jus d'orange ! »  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Les deux garçons descendirent donc et, avant de dire bonjour, Mrs Weasley leur dit :  
  
« Ginny a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, je suppose que vous aussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu comme BUSEs, et combien ? Tu sais combien j'étais inquiète Ronnie, et toi aussi Harry chéri ! Au fait bon anniversaire, Harry. Alors ? Vos BUSEs ?  
  
Après avoir remercié Mrs Weasley à propos de son anniversaire, puis Ginny (qui lui avait souhaité juste après Mrs Weasley). Il déclara qu'ils avaient eu 11 BUSEs.  
  
11 BUSEs ?!?, s'exclama Ginny  
  
Ron grogna...  
  
Le maximum, c'est bien 14 ? continua-t-elle  
  
Oui.  
  
Lesquelles vous avez ratées ?  
  
Divination (il y eut un petit rire), pratique d'astronomie...  
  
Comment ça se fait ? demanda Mrs Weasley.   
  
Ce fut Ron qui répondit, assez furieux de la question :  
  
Hagrid a failli se faire arrêter ce jour là, on avait pas trop la tête à l'examen !  
  
Et c'est quoi le troisième ou vous avez raté ? demanda Mrs Weasley après un hochement de tête compréhensif pour l'astronomie.  
  
Ginny les devançât :  
  
Potions évidemment !  
  
Raté ! s'exclama Ron avec un air triomphant. C'est................. Histoire de la magie. »  
  
Ginny s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose quand Hermione arriva, une lettre à la main.  
  
« J'AI EU 14 BUSEs !!! J'AI MES 14 BUSEs !!! Bon d'accord, je n'ai eu que  
Efforts exceptionnels en pratique d'astronomie mais c'est normal quand on  
voit ce que cette truie d'ombrage a fait à Hagrid et à Mac Gonagall !  
C'est inadmissible !!!  
Je croyais que j'allais avoir moins en runes, j'avais mal traduit ehwaz,  
mais à mon avis, il y avait un point bonus ou quelque chose comme ça.  
J'espère que vous avez eu beaucoup de BUSEs vous deux !!!! »  
  
Hermione regardait Harry et Ron avec un air soupçonneux. Ron était mort de rire devant Hermione et Harry fit de son mieux pour garder son calme et dire qu'ils avaient obtenu 11 BUSEs il prétexta un sortilège de Chatouillis à Ron pour ne pas qu'elle sache qu'il se moquait totalement d'elle en voyant son enthousiasme pour quelques notes !!  
  
Tout à coup Hermione se frappa le front  
  
« Bon anniversaire Harry ! J'avais totalement oublié ! Désolée, mais j'étais trop contente des résultats de mes buses ! Notre cadeau te plaît ? »  
  
Après lui avoir assuré que oui il lui plaisait et avoir marché sur le pied de Ron pour qu'il cesse son nouveau sourire, ils passèrent à table. Ils mangèrent goulûment, et vers la fin du repas une question tracassa Harry :  
  
« Qui est le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch ? Angelina est partie.  
  
J'en sais rien, répondit Ron.  
  
Alicia part aussi. Je pense que c'est Katie Bell. Il ne reste plus qu'elle au poste de poursuiveurs, les deux batteurs, toi au gardien, et Ginny en attrapeur.  
  
Non je te laisse la place, répondit-elle. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je préfère être poursuiveur.  
  
Il reste plus qu'à trouver deux poursuiveurs alors ! conclue Ron.  
  
Et moi ????? s'indigna sa petite sœur  
  
C'est pas sûr que tu soit prise, s'il y a mieux que toi, on te prendra pas ! Ginny parut vexée.  
  
Même si ça m'étonnerait, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Et là-dessus, ils quittèrent la table. 


	3. Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Poudlard

J'ai remis un passage en plus au chapitre premier, alors relisez-le (je sais c'est énervant, désolée !!!!) Ou sinon, REVIEWEZ !!!! Ca vous coûte peut-être 5 minutes mais ça me permet de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fanfic !!! En parlant de ça, j'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre, et que vous allez aimer aussi celui-ci...  
  
Merci à Guilderinette et à potter68 pour leur review !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Poudlard.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla caressé par un rayon de soleil, il regarda Ron endormi à côté de lui. Son meilleur ami semblait visiblement contrarié. Puis il marmonna « Hermione » avec une expression d'envie sur le visage et Harry, pour ne pas éclater de rire et réveiller son ami, descendit à la cuisine. Il y trouva Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Fred et George qui étaient engagés dans une conversation particulièrement animée.  
  
« Mais maman, on est majeur et on est plus à l'école. Tu ne peux plus refuser ! », s'indigna Fred.  
  
« Je continue à croire que vous êtes trop... immatures », répondit Mrs Weasley  
  
« MAMAN ! Tu n'acceptais pas non plus Ding' et il s'est révélé très utile à l'Ordre ! » , répondit George, visiblement contrarié.  
  
« Oui mais on avait besoin d'escrocs ! »  
  
« Donc tu dis que l'Ordre n'a pas besoin de nous ? » , demanda Fred avec une expression de défi.  
  
« Exactement. »  
  
« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes pour l'Ordre, hein ? On pourrait pas faire la même chose, nous ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
Ce n'était pas Mrs Weasley qui avait répondu, mais son mari, qui avait les bras croisés et semblait ne pas être d'accord sur la tournure que prenait la conversation.  
  
« Je suis utile grâce à ma place au ministère et près des Moldus, pour voir s'ils remarquent quelque chose. Ta mère, quant à elle, sert à réconforter les personnes, à les accueillir lorsqu'ils sont exténués,... »  
  
« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'espions au chemin de traverse ? On pourrait aller en plus dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! » proposa George  
  
« C'est un endroit à magie noire, et puis qui se méfierait de farceurs comme nous ? Personne ne nous prendrait au sérieux, vu que nous sommes « immatures », personne n'aurait eu l'idée de nous faire confiance... », ajouta son frère jumeau, faisant la moue.  
  
« Je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore acceptera, mais je lui proposerais. » déclara Mr Weasley  
  
« Mais... chéri ! »  
  
« Molly, ils veulent servir l'Ordre, ils ont le droit à un essai, non ? »  
  
Là-dessus, la discussion se conclut, avec un énorme sourire pour les jumeaux.  
  
Harry en profita pour descendre et faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, mon chéri ! J'allais aller vous réveiller, on va au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui. Mets toi à table, je vais chercher les autres. »  
  
Harry avait à peine commencé à manger que Ginny et Hermione entrèrent.  
  
« 'Jour Harry ! Passé une bonne nuit ? »  
  
« Ouais, et vous deux ? »  
  
« Pas trop mal... »  
  
Les deux filles commencèrent à déguster les délicieux pancakes, et Ron arriva enfin. Il avait les cheveux très ébouriffés et avait les traces du drap sur le visage.  
  
« Salut vous tous, vous allez bien ? »  
  
Acquiescement général.  
  
« Fait de beaux rêves ? » , demanda Harry avec un sourire.  
  
« Oui, pourquoi ? »  
  
« Oh... Pour rien... »  
  
Une chouette arriva devant Harry et déposa deux paquets et une lettre. Il se demanda pourquoi, peut-être y avait-il une erreur dans les résultats de ses BUSEs ! Il ouvrit d'abord la lettre et lut :  
  
« Bonjour Harry, je suis désolé du retard mais j'étais en mission pour l'Ordre toute la journée d'hier. En tout cas, Bon anniversaire ! Je suis mieux placé que qui que ce soit pour savoir combien tu dois souffrir depuis juin. Ne te mets pas en colère et lis la suite s'il te plaît. Tu dois te dire que je ne comprends rien du tout mais souviens toi que j'ai perdu James, que Peter nous a trahi et que le dernier qui me restait est parti. Je suis le dernier... Le dernier qui me restait est parti. Je sais que tu penses la même chose. Je voulais t'envoyer plus de lettres, mais je ne pouvais pas : on aurait repéré ma cachette. Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis (au cas où) mais sache que j'aurais aimé être là à côté de toi. Je veux que tu saches aussi que je serais toujours là pour t'aider. Si tu as un quelconque problème, dis le moi. Si je peux te donner un conseil, parles- en. Parles-en avec tes amis ou (si tu le veux bien) avec moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais ça t'aidera, crois-moi. Encore un bon anniversaire, et j'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau.  
  
Remus L.   
  
PS: Coucou Harry, c'est Tonks. Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en même temps que Remus. (T'inquiète, s'il y avait des choses confidentielles dans sa lettre je n'ai pas lu). J'ai joint un petit cadeau, j'espère que le hibou ne sera pas trop essoufflé ! Gros bisous. »  
  
Harry ouvrit et vit une superbe malle, où il y a avait 4 serrures. Harry se douta que c'était le même mécanisme que celle du professeur Maugrey,; et d'après le mot qu'avais joint Remus, c'était le cas.  
  
L'autre paquet était le cadeau de Tonks, et découvrit un appareil photo sorcier (qui sort instantanément des photos qui bougent et indéfiniment). Harry trouva que c'était une excellente idée et prit immédiatement une photo de Ron Hermione et Ginny.  
  
Malgré tout, Harry réfléchissait à la lettre de Remus. Il décida de lui répondre pas plus tard que le soir même, le remerciant mais surtout, lui racontant la prophétie. Il savait que c'était plus facile de l'écrire plutôt que de le dire et cela l'avancerait, lui permettrait d'évoluer. Mais d'ici là, il devait passer une journée entière avec ses meilleurs amis au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Le soir même, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et écrit la prophétie de Trelawney sur un bout de parchemin. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et l'envoya à son ancien professeur.  
  
La réponse ne vint pas... sans doute pour « ne pas révéler sa cachette ». Complètement stupide...  
  
Le mois chez les Weasley s'était déroulé plus que parfaitement. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir quel était son meilleur souvenir. Malgré cela, il y avait eu aussi quelques jours où le nom de Sirius rentrait (presque) dans la conversation (par allusions bien sûr : Mrs Weasley n'aurait jamais accepté le fait qu'Harry se sente mal à cause d'eux !!!). Dans ces moments- là, Harry faisait semblant de s'intéresser tout particulièrement à ses chaussures ou son assiette et se forçait à sourire lorsqu'on lui demandait si ça allait mais pendant plusieurs heures, il ne riait presque plus avec ses amis et voulait plutôt être seul.  
  
Le 1er septembre, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr et Mrs Weasley entrèrent dans les deux voitures que le ministère leur avait prêtées. « Les hommes » rentrèrent dans la première avec Hedwige et Coquecigrue tandis que « les femmes » allèrent dan la seconde, accompagnées de Pattenrond. Le voyage se déroula sans encombre et à 11h moins le quart, ils étaient arrivés à King Cross. Ils traversèrent la barrière comme tous les ans et partirent s'installer dans le train.  
  
Ils firent signe à la fenêtre de leur compartiment et aperçurent que tous les parents présents sur le quai avaient un regard anxieux et faisaient beaucoup plus de signes, il y avait beaucoup plus de larmes et de mal à se séparer. Ils pensaient sûrement que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient, qu'ils s'étreindraient. Enfin, le train partit, laissant au loin ces personnes hantées par la peur et la tristesse.  
  
A peine 5 minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment d'ouvrit. Neville Longdubat apparut et Harry fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui se présentaient. Neville venait demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir. Puis, ce fut Seamus et Dean qui rentrèrent pour rester avec eux, déclarant que tous les compartiments étaient pleins.  
  
Ron trembla de fureur quand Dean et Ginny s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonjour, mais ce fut vite oublié quand ils entamèrent la conversation sur l'AD. Ils parlèrent des moments passés ensemble, et la question inévitable se posa :  
  
« Les réunions de l'AD continueront-elles ? ».  
  
Harry déclara que ça dépendrait du prof qu'ils auraient : s'ils avaient un bon prof, les réunions de l'AD seraient peut-être inutiles. Mais les autres semblaient ne pas penser comme lui : l'AD leur permettraient d'améliorer leurs performances en cours. Mais Harry persista à dire que l'AD avait été créée pour leur apprendre des sorts pour qu'ils puissent avoir une chance de survivre face çà Voldemort, étant donné que leur prof ne prenait pas ce rôle, il l'a prit. Leur discussion fut interrompue par le chariot de friandises, sur lequel ils se jetèrent.  
  
Harry acheta une tonne de chocolats, qu'il partagea avec joie. Hermione soudain, demanda :   
  
« Mais qui sont les préfets cette année ? »  
  
Personne à part toi s'en soucie !! répondit Ron  
  
J'ai entendu dire que la préfète de Gryffondor est Liza Merano, (mais si la grande blonde avec des airs de conquérante !!) et le préfet Colin Crivey, décréta Seamus.  
  
Et chez les autres maisons ?  
  
Mais personne n'était au courant.  
  
Et les préfets-en-chef ?  
  
Peter Jackson de Poufsouffle, et Cho Chang de Serdaigle.  
  
Harry ne sentit pas ses entrailles se tordrent, comme elles le faisaient avant, mais qu'un léger spasme.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et Drago Malefoy, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle apparurent.  
  
« Tiens, mais c'est Saint Potter !! Le parfait, le modeste, le grand, le généreux, le bon, le beau, le célèbre Harry Potter ! Agenouillez vous devant sa grandeur et vénérez son nom car c'est le seul au monde qui a un trou dans la tête !!!!!!!! , railla Malefoy  
  
Vénérez Malefoy, c'est la seule personne à monde à être aussi ridicule !!!! , répliqua Harry  
  
Malefoy devint rouge, et sortit sa baguette.  
  
Tu as peut-être eu de la chance avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter, mais si tu as survécu jusque maintenant, c'est pour mieux souffrir après ! Ta mère au Sang-de-Bourbe...  
  
Ferme-la Malefoy ! Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes avec tes misérables gardes du corps et ta baguette que tu n'arrives même pas à tenir fermement dans ta main ? Regarde, tu trembles !  
  
C'est de voir quelqu'un d'aussi insolent avoir réussi à faire emprisonner mon père qui me fait trembler de rage ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait !  
  
Allez, Malefoy, montre ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur !  
  
Je n'ai pas peur !!!  
  
Ah bon ? Ca ne se voit pas !  
  
Tout le monde te vénère mais tu n'es rien, potter, rien...  
  
Je n'ai jamais voulu être quelque chose.  
  
Tout le monde dans le compartiment sauf Harry avait sa baguette levée, et était prête à l'attaque. Harry s'en rendit compte.  
  
Rangez vos baguettes, je m'en charge.  
  
Voyez-vous ça ? Potter qui commande, tu te crois plus fort, c'est ça ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre ? C'est vrai, Rogue a raison, tu es arrogant mais je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il ait réussi à être aussi arrogant que toi, ton père...  
  
TAIS-TOI MALEFOY ! Ne-parle-pas-de-mon-père-comme-ça, dit-il en un seul souffle.  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette. Toute sa colère ainsi que sa haine pour Malfoy s'élevait en lui et bouillonnait dans ses veines. Un mot de plus et Malfoy subirait un sort, un sort si puissant qu'il en hurlerait de douleur et demanderait grâce à ses pieds. Tout le monde à part Malefoy avait disparu à ses yeux, et aux yeux de son rival.  
  
Mais personne est là pour te protéger, potter, tu n'as personne à laisser mourir à ta place !  
  
Cette fois-ci, c'était trop ! Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'allusion à Sirius et à ses parents ! Surtout avec ce sourire vengeur sur ces lèvres, sur ce visage qu'il haïssait tant !  
  
Tu vas payer Malfoy ! Tu vas payer pour ton père, et ses amis, pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait !  
  
Et Malefoy hurla. Harry ne lui avait jeté aucun sort mais Malfoy hurlait comme si il recevait le sortilège Doloris des dizaines et des dizaines de fois de suite, de plus en plus fort. Il était recroquevillé au sol et son corps bougeait dans tous les sens, agité de spasmes. Une expression d'horreur et de douleur était inscrite sur son visage. Harry avait fermé les yeux et avait juste pensé à Sirius, à Cédric, à son père et à sa mère, et son corps s'était rempli d'amour, qui s'était ajouté à sa rage, sa fureur et sa haine envers Malefoy. Puis Harry s'effondra. Il tomba par terre, les mains sur sa cicatrice. 


	4. Chapitre 3 : La rentrée tant attendue

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Guilderinette : Non, ce n'est pas tellement nécessaire de relire le premier chapitre mais en fait je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié des choses qui sont assez importantes pour Harry. (En fait pour te dire, j'ai oublié de dire s'il recevait des lettres ou pas, des choses comme ça...) Merci pour ta review !!!  
  
T'inquiète moi aussi j'aime bien quand Harry tombe dans les pommes. Eh ! mais revenez, lisez la suite ! je disais ça comme ça moi ! Je ne suis pas sadique ! REVENEZ !!!!! Bah c'est bien maintenant que j'ai dis ça plus personne va lire ma fanfic... sniff (j'déconne of course). Merci aussi pour ta review  
  
Voilà maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture du chapitre 3. Je m'excuse du retard pour le poster mais normalement (j'ai bien dis normalement) je devrais aller plus vite pour le 4. Attention ! Je n'ai fait aucune promesse donc ne me reprochez rien ! Et si je la poste tard, c'est pour qu'elle soit encore mieux !!!! (lol). Bonne lecture et REVIEWEZ SVP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (C'est super important pour moi !!!!). Au fait, vous pouvez aussi reviewer pour des critiques !!! Bon cette fois ci je vous laisse vraiment lire.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 3 : La rentrée tant attendue de Poudlard.  
  
Le premier sens qui revint fut l'ouïe. Un bourdonnement incessant. Aucune voix. Le vide. Puis vint le goût. Un goût de... sang. Harry voulut recracher mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il avala. Un mal de gorge. Le toucher était venu. Il sentit quelque chose de doux sous lui. Quoi ? Il essaya de se concentrer mais ce fut l'odorat qui vint. Une odeur de propre, douce, apaisante. Où était-il ? Il ne se souvenait que du train. Malefoy qui l'avait provoqué. Ses parents, Sirius. Harry ravala des larmes. Il se concentra sur son souvenir. Il n'avait pas supporté. Une rage, une haine et un amour sans limites pour ... ses parents, et ... Sirius ... avait palpité dans ses veines. Et puis, plus rien. Le vide. Le vide total. Le trou noir. Harry se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il était à l'infirmerie. Encore. Il avait passé plus de temps qu'aucun autre élève de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Même Neville, qui se blessait souvent tellement il était maladroit. Il ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir en entendant des pas.  
  
« ...entendu un hurlement, alors je me suis précipitée vers le compartiment d'où ça venait. Malheureusement il était à l'autre bout du train. Quand je suis arrivé, il y avait un attroupement à l'entrée du compartiment. J'ai poussé tout le monde pour voir deux garçons évanouis. Plusieurs adolescents étaient visiblement apeurés et qui s'étaient rassemblés, inquiets, autour d'un jeune homme brun évanoui. Il n'y avait que 3 personnes autour du blond. J'ai vu alors une chouette blanche dans une cage, elle était visiblement nerveuse. J'ai demandé si je pouvais l'emprunter. Malgré leurs protestations (c'est vrai que leurs amis étaient évanouis et moi je ne pensais qu'à envoyer du courrier), ils acceptèrent. Je vous ai donc envoyé directement une lettre. J'ai demandé à tout l'attroupement réuni devant le compartiment de partir. Je me suis ensuite dirigé vers les deux jeunes hommes et leur ai donné les GPSS...  
  
« Gestes de premiers secours sorciers je suppose ? »  
  
« Exactement ! Puis vous êtes arrivé, et vous savez la suite. »  
  
Harry, qu'à moitié endormi, puis totalement réveillé par les voix avait écouté le récit par une voix de jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. La voix était mélodieuse et avait un petit accent.  
  
« Mais, continua la jeune sorcière, que leur est-il arrivé ? »  
  
« Je n'en sais rien, Daria, et je comptais le demander à Harry, étant donné qu'il est, je pense, maintenant totalement réveillé, ajouta-t-il avec un léger amusement dans la voix. »  
  
Il se tourna vers Harry, et sourit. Harry avait arrêté de faire semblant de dormir après les paroles de Dumbledore. Harry mit ses lunettes et déclara ensuite :  
  
«Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé... Je ne me souviens que d'une dispute avec Malefoy. Il voulait se battre avec moi pour se venger du fait que j'ai fait emprisonner son père. Il a commencé à m'insulter, surtout à propos de mes parents et de.... «   
  
« Sirius. » , acheva Dumbledore.  
  
Harry acquiesça et ne dit plus rien.  
  
« Mais pourquoi t'es-tu évanouis ?  
  
« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne m'en souviens pas. Malfoy pourra peut-être vous le dire ! »  
  
« Harry, Drago est dans un état très grave, il ne pourra certainement pas nous répondre ! Au fait, je fais preuve d'incivilité ! Je te présente Mrs Elson, qui sera ton nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »  
  
La jeune femme avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et des yeux marron, ainsi qu'une peau assez mate. Elle lui souriait.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, je ne t'avais pas reconnu tout à l'heure. Peut-être à cause d'une mèche de cheveux... »  
  
Harry su qu'elle le connaissait par réputation, comme étant le « survivant », et qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu car elle n'avait pas vu sa cicatrice. Il n'aimait pas être dans des situations comme celle-là. De plus il ne savait pas quoi répondre à son nouveau professeur. Il réussit cependant à marmonner un vague :  
  
« euh... Bonjour.... »  
  
« Tu nous as fait une belle peur, tu sais ? »  
  
Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans sa voix mais un petit amusement, tout comme Dumbledore.  
  
« Tu es resté inconscient pendant une heure !!! » renchérit-elle.  
  
« Les autres sont déjà arrivés ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.  
  
« Oh non, mais ils devraient arriver dans environ 5 minutes. »  
  
« Comment j'ai atterri ici alors ? » s'étonna Harry  
  
« Portoloin de chez Dumbledore » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
  
« Attends, déclara le directeur, il faut t'expliquer quand même... Comme tu l'as entendu certainement tout à l'heure, Mrs Elson a emprunté ta chouette, Hedwige pour me contacter. Dès que je l'ai reçu, j'ai transplané dans le Poudlard Express, en amenant une bouilloire. Je vous ai fait, Mr Malefoy et toi, touché la bouilloire, avec Mrs Elson et moi-même. J'ai ensuite dis à tes amis ainsi qu'à ceux de Mr Malefoy de ne pas s'inquiéter, puis nous sommes partis. »  
  
« Est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas professeur ? »  
  
« On ne pourra qu'émettre des hypothèses » répondit Dumbledore le regard rêveur.  
  
« Harry, dit Mrs Elson, veux tu aller au repas ce soir ? »  
  
Harry réfléchit. Il aurait aimé rester ici, seul, mais il aurait broyé du noir. De plus, Hermione, Ron et les autres se seraient inquiétés, et il aurait, une fois de plus, attiré des regards. Alors, il acquiesça.  
  
« Au revoir alors » répondit-elle.  
  
« A tout à l'heure Harry » ajouta Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Harry se leva. Il avait encore un terrible mal de tête. Il chancela, mais resta debout. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il vit alors que tout le monde (à part les premières années) y entraient. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : il redoutait son entrée, seul, au milieu des regards de tout Poudlard. Il se fondit dans la foule et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Ginny arrivèrent. Hermione s'apprêtait à poser des questions à Harry mais Ron, en un regard noir, la fit taire. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione obéissait si facilement à Ron. Harry ressentit un élan de gratitude envers Ron, puis les portes s'ouvrirent.  
  
Les premières années, minuscules et terrorisés, avançaient. Le choixpeau, posé comme chaque année sur un tabouret, commença sa chanson.  
  
« Voilà maintenant longtemps  
  
Que parmi ces enfants  
  
Je lis dans les cœurs  
  
Leur plus grande valeur.  
  
Les courageux et plus hardis  
  
A gryffondor, seront accueillis.  
  
Les plus sages quant à eux,  
  
La maison de Serdaigle est pour eux.  
  
A Poufsouffle je dois envoyer  
  
Les justes et loyaux sorciers.  
  
Ce qu'attend par contre serpentard  
  
C'est la ruse et la soif de gloire.  
  
Maintenant approchez  
  
Venez, chères premières années  
  
Je dois enfin décider  
  
Dans quelle maison vous irez. »  
  
« Elle est courte cette année ! » s'exclama Hermione.  
  
« Tant mieux ! On mangera plus vite ! »  
  
Ron avait visiblement faim et s'impatientait.  
  
Mac Gonagall commença à appeler les premières années.  
  
« Abouk, Erwan »  
  
« Poufsouffle »  
  
« Bavos, Nathan »  
  
« Gryffondor »  
  
Harry entendait son ventre se plaindre de la faim. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Il connaissait tous les professeurs de cette année.  
  
« C'est la nouvelle prof en défense contre les forces du mal, la brune ? » demanda Ron  
  
« Ouais, c'est Elson, elle a l'air plutôt cool » répondit Harry  
  
« Ca m'étonnerait, s'emporta Ron, elle est venue quand tu es tombé dans les pommes dans le train, et tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est utiliser Hedwige pour son petit courrier. Heureusement que Dumbledore est arrivé ! Je me demande comment il était au courant, il doit vraiment bien te surveiller ! »  
  
« Non, Ron. C'est Mrs Elson qui a prévenu Dumbledore en envoyant Hedwige. »  
  
« Ah ! »  
  
Ron parut soudain avoir beaucoup plus d'estime pour sa nouvelle professeur, et se réjouit de voir que pour une fois (à part le professeur Lupin) ils pourraient peut-être avoir une chance d'avoir un bon professeur en défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Enfin, la Répartition se termina avec  
  
« Xiang, Fiona »  
  
« SERDAIGLE ! »  
  
Dumbledore se leva alors pour le traditionnel discours de début d'année.  
  
« Bonjour et bienvenue. Maintenant, MANGEONS !!! »  
  
Et Harry et Ron s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Hermione conserva quant à elle un peu de dignité. La viande, les légumes, les pommes de terre étaient toujours aussi bons. La tarte à la mélasse des elfes de maisons de Poudlard (dessert préféré de Harry) était aussi succulente que les années précédentes et les trois amis se servirent et se resservirent de nombreuses fois de tout ce festin.  
  
Le repas terminé, Dumbledore se releva et reprit la parole.  
  
« Comme chaque année, je dois vous dire que la forêt interdite est, naturellement, interdite. Le village de Pré-Au-Lard est interdit aux élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la troisième année. La liste des objets interdits se trouve comme d'habitude affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard. J'ai l'honneur cette année de vous présenter Mrs Elson pour vos cours de défense contre les forces du mal ! »  
  
La nouvelle professeur fut accueilli par des applaudissements assez chaleureux. Elle sourit et laissa le directeur reprendre la parole.  
  
« Maintenant je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de monter dans vos salles communes. Bonne nuit à tous ! »  
  
Les préfets se levèrent, appelèrent les premières années et conduirent les élèves vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.  
  
Harry sentit qu'on le tirait par le dos pour le retenir. Il se retourna et vit Mrs Elson, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle lui tendit une lettre, puis partit avec un clin d'œil. Harry, s'inquiétant à propos du mystérieux comportement de Mrs Elson, rangea la lettre dans sa robe et suivit les autres Gryffondor.  
  
Les Gryffondors voulaient faire une fête pour fêter la rentrée, et une décoration avait été mise en place. Ils avaient préparé tout dans le train. Des tonnes de bonbons provenant du chariot de ravitaillement du train étaient installées sur une table et plusieurs « anciens » (à partir de la 4ème année) étaient déjà affalés dans des canapés et des fauteuils. Harry laissa Ron et Hermione s'amuser et prétexta une grosse fatigue pour aller se coucher. Réellement il n'avait qu'une envie : ouvrir la mystérieuse lettre. 


End file.
